Théories politiques et économiques
Malgré l'intellect limité de l'habitant de l'Ouest ordinaire, la région est le foyer d'une importance activité intellectuelle. De nombreux savants, érudits et scientifiques s'intéressant à l'avancée de la région, fulgurante depuis la Seconde Ruée vers l'Or, y sont nés ou s'y sont installés pour poursuivre leurs travaux et recherches. Le "Makemonéisme" de Adam McSmith Adam McSmith est un philosophe shamrockie, né avant l'âge de la photographie, et ayant migré de sa lointaine archipel pour s'installer dans l'Ouest. Il y a observé les balbutiements de l'économie moderne westfallienne, avec la Première Ruée vers l'Or. Dans son ouvrage le plus célèbre, How to make money if you are not a Haredi: Buy my book if you want the answer, il interprète l'absence d'intervention hurleventoise dans la région comme un excellent présage pour l'avenir: dès lors, les investisseurs et entrepreneurs n'auront de compte à rendre à personne et pourront s'enrichir sans commune mesure. C'est en partant de ce constat qu'il nomme sa théorie économique le "Makemonéisme". Il est le premier à définir la richesse d'une région ou d'une nation par la possession de métaux et de pierres précieuses. Il précise néanmoins sa pensée, en affirmant que l'or et la monnaie ne constituent pas par essence des richesses, et qu'elles n'ont d'utilité qu'en tant qu'intermédiaire dans les échanges. Selon lui, l'enrichissement repose principalement sur trois facteurs: la division du travail, la taille du marché (c'est-à-dire le nombre de consommateurs), et l'accumulation de ce qu'il appelle le "capital" (c'est-à-dire un ensemble de ressources). McSmith avance également que la division du travail doit permettre de réduire les travailleurs lambdas au stade intellectuel de "légume", afin qu'ils ne rechignent pas à la tâche et, surtout, qu'ils ne voient pas de sens à leur travail. L'objectif est alors de les réduire à l'état de consommateurs abrutis, qui achèteront les choses qu'ils produiront eux-mêmes, sans réfléchir. Il prévoit que l'or et les métaux de l'Ouest devront avoir une autre utilité, sur le long terme, que la simple accumulation de ce qu'il appelle le "capital", pour permettre par exemple l'innovation. De fait, de nombreux patrons de Stetson voient dans ces théories le précurseur de l'industralisme gnome. Le "Partagisme" de Môrdekarl Marxmann Môrdekarl Marxmann ''est un philosophe haredi, qui s'est senti particulièrement inspiré en observant le monde ouvrier de Stetson. Il a calqué le syndrome de persécution propre à sa communauté sur l'ensemble des ouvriers de la ville industrialisée: là où un patron ne voit qu'une masse informe de bras (et de bouches à nourrir), Marxmann voit ce qu'il appelle une "classe sociale" opprimée. Il définit son concept comme un groupe, soumis à une hiérarchie sociale de fait (et non de droit, ce qui distingue ce concept de celui d'ordre ou de caste: ainsi l'aristocratie n'est pas une classe sociale), selon des critères de fortune. Il existerait, selon lui, plusieurs classes sociales: en haut de la pyramide sociale, la "''bourgeoisie", vient ensuite le "prolétariat", et enfin le "misérabliat". La Bourgeoisie comprend l'ensemble des patrons, des riches, des possédants et autres propriétaires, tous unis par la volonté de s'enrichir sur le dos des autres. Le Prolétariat, lui, est formé par la masse immense des ouvriers, des paysans, des petits artisans qui, tous, sont opprimés par la classe précédente, aliénés par leur travail. Et enfin, le Misérabliat, tout en bas de la hiérarchie sociale, qui regroupe les plus pauvres des pauvres, servant de chair à canon. Ce qui marque l'appartenance à une classe sociale, c'est surtout ce qu'il appelle la "conscience de classe" ("klassenbâwustzeyn" ''en haredi). Il écrit dans son ouvrage, très prisé des syndicalistes, ''Manifeste du partagisme, qu'une révolution prolétarienne est imminente, qui culminera avec le lynchage de la bourgeoisie, et qui permettra l'émergence d'une société sans classe. Ce qu'il appelle le "Partagisme", c'est cette société idéale, où la propriété privée n'existera plus et tout sera partagé entre chacun. Et, reprenant les termes de l'économiste McSmith, il affirme que ce qui permettra l'apparition de cette révolution, c'est l'enrichissement et l'accumulation du capital lui-même. C'est ici que sa théorie devient compliquée, voire paradoxale, et c'est un point que certains de ses adeptes préfèrent ignorer, car cela signifierait que pour provoquer la révolution, il faudrait se comporter exactement comme un membre de la bourgeoisie. Ses critiques les plus virulentes se basent presque uniquement sur ce dernier point pour essayer de le décridibiliser, arguant qu'il ne s'agit encore que d'une entourloupe haredi pour justifier l'enrichissement éhonté de cette communauté naine si particulière. Catégorie:Symboles de l'Ouest